Kiss and Run
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Saat Midorima membuka mata, yang tersisa dari takdirnya hanyalah aroma kayu manis yang kuat dan selembar sapu tangan sutra berbordir mawar biru. Midokise.
1. Kiss and Run

Saat Midorima membuka mata, yang tersisa dari takdirnya hanyalah aroma kayu manis yang kuat dan selembar sapu tangan sutra berbordir mawar biru.

.

...*...

.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, fluff, AU, OOC, miss typo(s) etc.**

Selamat membaca ^^

.

...*...

.

Midorima selalu percaya pada kekuatan takdir.

Itulah alasan mengapa dia sudi menyibukkan diri tiap malam mempersiapkan barang-barang yang diprediksi akan membantu memuluskan jalan takdirnya. Dia tak peduli pada pandangan miring orang lain akan kebiasaannya yang dianggap eksentrik, karena dia tahu apa yang ditakdirkan untuknya akan menjadi miliknya.

Itulah pula alasan mengapa dia sudi menjelajah seluruh kota di tengah malam untuk mendapatkan kucir rambut berhias boneka beruang biru muda yang sedang populer di kalangan gadis berusia tujuh tahun. Karena Oha Asa mengatakan jika dia akan bertemu dengan '_Sang Takdir_' jika dia membawanya hari ini.

Dan sungguh, mungkin ini kali pertama Midorima ingin menghina takdir yang selama ini selalu disanjungnya.

_Sang Takdir_? Omong kosong besar.

Akashi mengernyitkan alis, menyelesaikan permainan shogi yang sepertinya tak dinikmati lawan mainnya. "Jadi, bukannya bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan, kau justru bertemu dengan... orang mesum?"

Midorima ingin menyanggah pernyataan Akashi. Namun, dia sendiri tak dapat menyebutkan istilah lain untuk seseorang yang mencium orang lain saat orang itu tertidur dan kabur setelahnya. "Takdirku tak ingin bertemu denganku."

"Kau yakin benar dia takdirmu," Akashi membereskan papan shogi-nya. Sadar Midorima tak akan bisa fokus berapa lama pun mereka bermain. Kalah dalam sepuluh menit pertama? Jika Midorima sudah kembali ke kesadarannya, dia pasti akan kesal. Akashi memandang teman masa kecilnya serius. "Dia bisa jadi hanya orang sial yang kalah taruhan dan dipaksa mencium orang asing. Kebetulan kau ada di sana, sedang tertidur dan..."

"Kalau begitu, kekalahannya adalah bagian dari takdir," Midorima memotong dengan ketus. "Aku tidak pernah tertidur di kelas. Takao juga tidak pernah seiseng itu, bersekongkol dengan seluruh kelas meninggalkanku di ruang seni. Ini semua adalah bagian dari takdir itu sendiri. Inilah jalan takdir untuk mempertemukan kami."

Akashi menghela napas atas kekeras-kepalaan teman masa kecilnya. Sesungguhnya, tak peduli sesering apapun Midorima bicara tentang takdir, Akashi tak pernah bisa mempercayainya. Menggantungkan hidupnya pada posisi bintang dan seorang cenayang? Terlalu menggelikan. Untuk mengembalikan kewarasan temannya, Akashi kembali bicara. "Dan sekarang, kau kacau karena 'takdir' yang kau nanti-nanti itu. Kau bahkan tak tahu apapun tentang orang itu."

"Aku tahu."

Tersenyum mengejek, "Katakan padaku, apa yang kau tahu."

Midorima memejamkan matanya. Mengingat-ingat kembali suasana ruang seni yang hening dan angin sepoi-sepoi berembus dari jendela yang terbuka. Langkah kaki yang sengaja dihaluskan, dan sapuan halus jari yang menyingkirkan rambut di dahinya. Beberapa usapan lembut, dan Midorima merasakan rambut asing yang bukan miliknya membelai pipinya.

Midorima berbisik pelan, "Rambutnya pendek dan halus..."

Sesuatu yang lain menyapu pipinya, _kulit_, lembut dan lembab; sepasang bibir. Bergerak-gerak membentuk kalimat yang tak tersuarakan, namun Midorima dapat merasakannya, '_Maaf, aku mencintaimu,_'. Dan saat sepasang bibir itu menjauh, Midorima dapat mencium aroma yang menguar dari sosok itu.

"... parfum beraroma rempah-rempah yang dia gunakan di belakang telinganya..."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Midorima untuk membangunkan dirinya dari tidur. Namun, saat dia bisa membuka mata dan menegakkan tubuhnya,sang takdir sudah menghilang. Hanya meninggalkan suara sepatu yang bergaung samar, aroma kayu manis di udara dan ...

"... dia gemini."

... sapu tangan sutra berbodir mawar biru tergeletak di lantai, sebagai ganti kuncir boneka beruangnya yang lenyap dibawa pergi.

Akashi masih memandangnya dengan tatapan simpatik, "Kau tidak berencana mengendusi tiap gadis gemini dengan rambut pendek di sekolah bukan?"

Midorima hanya diam.

"Tolong, katakan padaku kau tidak benar-benar berniat melakukannya."

"Pilihan apa lagi yang kupunya?"

"Melupakannya?"

"Itu bukan pilihan." Midorima bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang dewan siswa. "Karena, takdir tak akan terjadi jika kita tidak bertindak."

Akashi menghela napas panjang. Sedikit banyak, dia tahu jika inilah yang akan terjadi. Lima belas tahun pertemanan dengan Midorima bukan sekedar angka semata. Kekeras-kepalaan temannya sudah begitu melegenda, kata-kata tidak akan dapat mencairkan tekadnya. Akashi hanya bisa berkata, "Jangan membuat masalah yang tak bisa kau atasi."

Midorima berhenti saat membuka pintu, menoleh sejenak. "Ah, aku lupa bilang... aku tak yakin jika orang itu pasti perempuan."

Akashi merasa Midorima pasti akan terlibat di masalah yang tak bisa diatasinya.

.

...*...

.

Kise tidak bisa fokus.

Sungguh, dia pasti sudah gila. Gila, sinting, edan, tidak waras, apapun istilahnya.

**Dia mencium Midorima Shintarou.**

Empat kata itu saja sudah sanggup meledakkan sisa-sisa logika di otaknya, pipinya terbakar seolah ada bara ditempelkan di sana. Dadanya berdegup kencang, membuat napasnya terasa sesak dan kepalanya pusing.

"Oh, Tuhan...," gumamnya sambil menekan kepalanya makin dalam ke bantal. "Apa yang telah kulakukan?! Aku pasti sudah gila... kurasa aku harus pergi ke psikolog sesegera mungkin sebelum aku mulai melakukan hal-hal sinting lainnya."

Kise mencoba menata kembali isi kepalanya yang kacau. Namun, dia hanya dapat merangkai kata-kata konyol seperti yang biasa anak SD gunakan untuk karangan musim panasnya.

Kise Ryouta mencium Midorima Shintarou.

_Kise Ryouta._

_Mencium._

_Midorima Shintarou._

Di pipi tentu saja, Kise belum segila itu sampai berani mencuri bibir seseorang yang tertidur. Namun, sungguh... bahkan dalam mimpi terliar pun Kise tak berani memikirkan kemungkinan hal seperti ini terjadi. Dia merasa sudah cukup puas untuk memandang dari jauh, mengagumi, mencari tahu informasi-informasi kecil, dan jatuh makin dalam pada Midorima.

Jangankan mencium, dia bahkan tak punya cukup nyali untuk sekedar menyapa.

Kise mengangkat tangannya menyentuh bibirnya yang sedikit sakit akibat kulumannya sendiri. Tekstur pipi Midorima masih terasa jelas di sana, tak peduli sudah berapa kali Kise menggigiti dan menggosok bibirnya. Pipi itu kasar, kulitnya sedikit lebih kering dari milik Kise, dan bekas cukurannya tadi pagi tak sehalus miliknya. Dan rasa hangat yang tak familier itu, rasa hangat yang tersalurkan dari bibir ke seluruh tubuh, membuatnya menggigil saat dia meninggalkannya.

Kise ingin berteriak untuk menyalurkan rasa frustrasi, namun dia tahu dua kakak perempuannya tidak akan mengapresiasi dengan baik.

Pemuda pirang itu berusaha meruntutkan kembali kejadian yang terasa kacau dan bertebaran tak teratur di otak. Dia harus mulai dari mana?

Ah, pagi ini dia ada pekerjaan, pemotretan membosankan untuk brand pakaian ibunya yang tak bisa ditunda. Sesungguhnya, dia ingin bersekolah. Kamis selalu menjadi hari favoritnya, ada pelajaran olahraga di pagi hari, dia bisa memandang Midorima yang duduk di dekat jendela dari lapangan. Kise berusaha menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin agar bisa kembali ke sekolah sebelum jam makan siang, ada satu lagi momen yang tak boleh dilewatkannya.

Masuk melewati gerbang belakang, dia sengaja memilih jalan itu karena (sekali lagi) ini adalah hari Kamis. Yang artinya, kelas 2-3, kelas Midorima baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran seninya. Jika Kise beruntung, mungkin dia bisa mencuri pandang saat Midorima dan teman-temannya kembali ke kelas.

Namun, dia tak seberuntung itu.

Atau setidaknya, itulah yang dia pikirkan...

.

...*...

.

_Kise bersembunyi di balik pohon, mengawasi siapa pun yang keluar dari gedung tempat ruang seni berada._

_Midorima tidak ada di sana. Tidak bersama para gadis yang berceloteh nyaring membicarakan gosip terbaru. Tidak bersama kutu buku-kutu buku serius yang berjalan menunduk. Tidak pula bersama gerombolan anak laki-laki yang tertawa keras._

_Tapi ada Takao Kazunari, teman baik Midorima, di sana, terbahak-bahak bersama beberapa anak laki-laki lain. Biasanya, Takao dan Midorima selalu bersama, tak terpisahkan (kadang Kise cemburu setengah mati pada Takao karena hal itu). Adalah kejadian langka melihat mereka tanpa satu sama lain._

_Belum ingin menyerah, Kise mendekati kelompok itu._

_Takao Kazunari bukan teman baiknya. Namun, Kise pernah beberapa kali membantu mengumpulkan para gadis untuk kencan kelompok yang diikuti Takao. Tentu saja dengan maksud tersembunyi. Takao adalah seseorang yang banyak bicara, dan sejak menjadi teman baik si eksentrik, Midorima Shintarou, nyaris semua kisahnya berputar pada Midorima. Sumber informasi yang sempurna tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan yang tak perlu._

_"Hei," Kise mengajaknya tos saat Takao melewati pohon tempatnya bersembunyi. "Bolos?" tanyanya, berpura-pura tak pernah menghafal jadwal kelas tetangganya tersebut._

_"Aku bukan super model yang bisa bolos dengan sesuka hati. Tap,i aku juga pasti akan lebih memilih bolos kelas seni jika aku punya cukup nyali," katanya sambil tertawa, menyambut tos Kise. Anak laki-laki lain yang bersamanya menyingkir, tampak terintimidasi dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba sang model. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Menghindari para penggemar gilamu?"_

_Kise hanya mendengus pelan menimpali pertanyaan Takao. "Kau sendiri terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru bersenang-senang, bukan menghabiskan jam-jam membosankan di ruang seni."_

_"Selalu ada cara untuk membuat kelas menyenangkan, kau tahu?"_

_Kise menyimpulkan, salah satu kejahilan kekanakan Takao sudah dilakukan pada Midorima. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa membuat Takao lebih senang dibanding kemenangan-kemenangan kecil atas temannya. Namun, Kise berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa ingin tahu, "Kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika mengacau di ruang seni. Meski tidak berguna, barang-barang itu punya harga."_

_"Sampai kapan kau akan menganggapku sebagai pengacau besar?" Takao menggeleng-gelengkannya dan memasang wajah malaikat polos tanpa dosa. "Aku hanya membiarkan seseorang yang tengah lelap tidur siang untuk tidur sedikit lebih lama. Tidakkah aku orang baik?"_

_Kise tak dapat mencegah dirinya untuk menoleh ke gedung tempat ruang seni berada. Midorima tidur di sana. Pikiran itu membuat dadanya terasa hangat. "Kau membuang waktuku untuk cerita membosankan."_

_"Hei!" Takao memprotesnya. "Akan sangat menarik untuk melihat reaksinya saat dia bangun dan menyadari tak ada siapa pun di sana."_

_"Apa usiamu tujuh tahun?"_

_"Sialan."_

_Kise mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Beberapa gadis dari Sekolah Putri X mengajakku karaoke minggu depan. Kau punya berapa teman yang bisa pergi?"_

_Takao menggelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura simpatik. "Hei, kau harus mulai belajar mencari teman laki-laki."_

"_Tidak bisa?"_

_Takao tersenyum lebar, menepuk pundak Kise. "Berapa orang mereka?"_

_"Tujuh atau delapan."_

_"Kukabari kau besok."_

_Dengan itu, Takao dan kelompoknya berlalu, berjalan menuju kantin sambil mendiskusikan seberapa manisnya anak-anak dari Sekolah Putri X. Kise tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Dia tahu, dia harus segera ke kelasnya dan makan siang bersama beberapa gadis yang akan dengan senang hati membagi bekal—seperti biasa. Namun, langkah kakinya membawa Kise ke gedung yang baru ditinggalkan Takao._

_Pimikiran jika ada Midorima di sana menggodanya seperti setan menggoda Eve memakan apel terlarang. Dan fakta jika Midorima sedang tidur membuat Kise tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat pemuda yang ditaksirnya dalam keadaan lengah._

_"Mungkin ini takdir," gumam Kise sambil meremas saputangan yang ada di sakunya._

_Dia bukan tipe laki-laki yang senang membawa saputangan ke manapun, apalagi yang terbuat dari sutra dengan bordiran mawar biru. Namun, saat pagi ini ibunya menunjukkan puluhan saputangan oleh-oleh bulan madu ke sekian, Kise mau tak mau teringat akan perkataan Oha Asa semalam (acara yang diikutinya hanya karena dia tahu Midorima tergila-gila pada ramalan cenayang itu)._

'Gemini, keberanian adalah kunci untuk meraih apa yang kau inginkan. Saputangan berbordir akan mengeluarkan keberanian dari dalam dirimu, lebih besar daripada yang dapat kau perkirakan.'

_Beberapa jam ke depan, Kise menyadari jika keberanian yang dikeluarkan benda itu akan TERLALU BESAR untuk ditanggungnya. Namun, di tengah hari musim gugur, Kise memantapkan langkahnya menuju ruang seni._

_Midorima yang tertidur di sudut ruangan terlihat begitu polos dan lembut. Nyaris terasa aneh karena Kise biasa melihatnya dengan ekspresi serius yang tak terpatahkan. Tak ada dahi yang berkerut, tak ada alis yang mengernyit, tak ada bibir yang mendecih tak senang. Midorima tampak begitu polos dan lembut._

_Kacamatanya diletakkan di meja sementara dia duduk bersandar di dinding. Kepalanya terkulai di satu sisi, dan tangannya terlipat di dada. Dengan posisi tidur yang setidak nyaman itu, Kise bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Midorima terlihat begitu pulas._

_Si pirang tertawa pelan. Selirih yang dia bisa saat menyadari rambut depan Midorima diikat dengan kucir beruang biru muda besar._

Benda keberuntungan cancer hari ini. Apakah kau kelelahan setelah mencarinya semalam?

_Tentu saja, Kise yakin bukan Midorima yang mengikatkan benda itu ke kepalanya sendiri. Mungkin Takao yang melakukannya sebagai kejahilan tambahan._

_Kise tak tahu setan apa yang menggerakkannya hingga dia memiliki pikiran untuk mendekat dan melepaskan kucir itu. Berjalan tanpa suara, dia membungkuk di hadapan Midorima yang masih pulas tertidur, tampak tak sadar akan entitas baru di ruangan tersebut._

Dia benar-benar kelelahan_, pikir Kise sambil perlahan menyentuh rambut Midorima. Rambut itu tebal dan halus. Tidak sehalus rambutnya yang dimanja perawatan, tentu saja. Tetap saja rambut itu terasa halus, menari dan lepas di antara jari-jari Kise, meluncur menutupi dahi Midorima._

_Kise merapikan poni yang terbang tertiup angin itu dengan jari-jarinya, sebisa mungkin mengembalikan ke tatanan rambut Midorima yang rapi tanpa cela. Namun, saat memandang wajah yang tertidur itu, Kise merasa dirinya hilang dalam pikirannya sendiri._

Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu?_ Dia ingin meneriakkan kalimat itu._

Aku mencintaimu hingga hati ini terasa begitu bahagia hanya dengan melihat sekilas bayanganmu.

Aku mencintaimu meski aku tahu jika aku tak akan bisa lebih dekat denganmu dari sekedar pengagum.

Aku mencintaimu.

Dan meski kini kau begitu dekat, hingga jari-jariku bisa menyentuhmu...

_Kise menyapukan jari-jari itu ke pipi Midorima._

... sesungguhnya kau begitu jauh, di luar jangkauanku.

_Saat Kise sadar, dia mendapati bibirnya sedang memberi kecupan lembut di pipi Midorima._

_Dan dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Sepertinya dia kabur secepat yang dia bisa. Panik bukan kepalang atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya._

_Ketika kesadaran Kise mulai kembali, dia sudah di rumah, salah satu kakak perempuannya mengomel atas ketidakhadiran Kise di sekolah. Kise tak mendengarkannya. Di tangannya tergenggam ikat rambut beruang warna biru._

_Dia baru saja mencium Midorima Shintarou._

.

...*...

.

Sungguh, Kise mempertimbangkan untuk mati saja.

Atau mungkin, merengek pada orangtuanya untuk pindah ke belahan bumi yang lain tempat di mana Midorima Shintarou tak akan pernah menemukan makhluk hidup bernama Kise Ryouta.

Malam telah larut. Kise sudah berjalan berputar-putar di kamarnya ratusan kali, menggelinding di kasurnya ribuan kali dan mengoceh pada dirinya sendiri jutaan kali untuk mencoba menghabiskan tenaganya. Namun, tubuhnya masih begitu bersemangat, begitu hidup, seolah ciuman itu memacu setiap selnya untuk lebih aktif, seperti doping. Tidur sepertinya hanya akan menjadi rencana semata.

Kise menghentikan kegiatannya yang jelas tak berguna, sekali lagi mengusap bibirnya. Ciuman itu nyata. Kise bahkan tak sengaja membawa kabur kucir boneka beruang Midorima. Gadis-gadis yang mengidolakannya bisa menangis jika tahu pangeran mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar orang mesum yang menciumi orang yang sedang tidur.

Pemuda itu berbisik ngeri, "Dia... tidak menyadarinya kan?"

Oh Tuhan, Kise lebih memilih untuk terjun langsung ke neraka saja dibandingkan harus berhadapan dengan Midorima jika sampai pemuda itu tahu Kise telah menciumnya...

Tunggu, apakah Midorima tahu siapa Kise? Sepertinya tidak. Pemuda itu tampaknya tidak tertarik dengan gosip sekolah. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan mungkin tahu Kise meski Kise dapat dikatakan pangeran nomor satu di sekolah mereka. Pemikiran ini menenangkannya sekaligus membuatnya kesal, dia ingin Midorima tahu siapa dia!

Tapi, Takao tahu siapa Kise. Dan Takao adalah teman baik Midorima. Jadi mungkin saja...

"Kau harus tetap positif, Kise." Kise menepuk pipinya beberapa kali hingga merah di sana berubah diakibatkan rasa sakit. "Dia tidak menyadarinya. Yang tahu tentang kejadian ini hanyalah kau dan Tuhan. Besok, segalanya akan berjalan seperti biasa dan kau bisa kembali mengamatinya dari jauh, seperti seorang _stalker_, seperti... biasa."

Kise memandang kucir boneka beruang yang tergeletak di atas meja riasnya, berbisik pelan, Membeo kata-katanya sendiri "... seperti biasa," dan hatinya terasa ngilu.

Malam itu, Kise tidak dapat tidur meski bibirnya terus merapalkan mantra 'seperti biasa'.

Dia tak benar-benar yakin apakah dia menginginkan hal itu.

.

...*...

.

Ya, esok harinya segalanya terjadi seperti biasa. Matahari terbit dari sebelah timur, langit biru cerah, dan daun-daun yang mulai kecokelatan. Kakak-kakak perempuannya bertengkar tentang lipstik dan ayah ibunya bermesraan di dapur seperti pengantin baru. Seperti biasa...

OMONG KOSONG!

Apanya yang seperti biasa? Kise bahkan belum memasuki gerbang sekolah saat Midorima menarik paksa tangan kirinya, mengendus lehernya dan berteriak.

"Aku tahu, kau yang menciumku kemarin, kan?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku! Dasar sinting!"

Tolong beri tahu Kise bagaimana caranya dia bisa langsung terjun ke neraka.

.

**...TBC...**

.

**A/N:**

Halo, setelah dua tahun hiatus, Hime Hoshina memutuskan untuk kembali menulis. Aku merasa tulisanku sedikit kaku dan aneh (Apakah ini efek skripsi?). Doakan semoga cerita ini bisa _update_ setiap hari Selasa.

Sebenarnya sudah lama aku sangat suka pada MidoKise, tapi sepertinya ini kali pertama aku menuliskannya sebagai FF. Aku ingin menulis kisah-kisah manis untuk mereka (karena selama ini aku hidup dalam dunia tulis menulis yang bergaram.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Salam,

Hime Hoshina.

_Wonosobo, 7 Mei 2019._

.

.

.

**Side Story (AkaKuro):**

Kuroko masih duduk di kursinya saat Midorima keluar dari ruang dewan mahasiswa, meninggalkan Akashi yang hanya bisa menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah teman masa kecilnya.

Pemuda berambut biru muda yang sudah sejak awal ada di sana (dan tampaknya tidak disadari kehadirannya oleh Midorima), masih berusaha menekuni buku _Panduan Shogi Untuk Pemula, Kelas 3 Tahun_ yang dipinjamkan Akashi padanya. Namun, dia menyerah. Sepertinya shogi memang bukan bakatnya.

Sesungguhnya, Kuroko sudah terbiasa diabaikan, bayangannya tipis, dan dia tahu benar hal itu. Namun, Midorima biasanya menyadari keberadaan Kuroko dalam sepuluh menit pertama. Memberikan ekspresi '_aku tidak terkejut melihatmu di sana_' yang jelas-jelas palsu sebelum kembali mengabaikan Kuroko. Namun, satu jam berlalu dan Kuroko sepertinya benar-benar transparan di mata Midorima Shintarou.

Kuroko memandang Akashi yang kembali merapikan papan shogi-nya, "Permainan buruk?"

"Dia sama sekali tidak fokus. Pikirannya berada di tempat lain." Akashi menghela napas panjang sebelum tersenyum tipis pada Kuroko, "Kurasa itu wajar mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini."

Kuroko mengangguk dalam diam. Memikirkan cerita Midorima yang didengarnya, entah ini dapat disebut menguping atau tidak. Kuroko memandang Akashi sejenak sebelum bertanya, "Apakah itu buruk jika yang mencium Midorima-kun adalah laki-laki?"

"Buruk?" Akashi membeonya seolah tidak mengerti arti kata tersebut. Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengangkat bahu sembari menyimpan kembali papan shogi-nya. Kuroko hanya bisa mengamati punggungnya. "Midorima adalah seseorang yang mempercayai takdir. Kurasa, dia akan bisa menerima apapun yang dia yakin takdir berikan padanya."

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Akashi-kun?"

"Aku tidak mempercayai takdir."

Kuroko menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya, berdiri dari kursinya.

"Namun," Akashi masih tetap berbicara, menoleh dan tersenyum. "Jika aku jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki, aku sendiri tak bisa mencegahnya, bukan?"

Kuroko mengedipkan mata besarnya beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk menyetujui. Senyum samar terkembang di wajahnya saat dia berkata, "Akashi-kun, bolehkah aku meminjam buku ini? Aku ingin segera bisa bermain shogi melawanmu."

.

**... TBC (?) ...**

.


	2. Hit and Run

Kesalahan terbesar yang pernah Kise buat adalah meremehkan takdir—atau, mungkin lebih tepat lagi jika disebut '_meremehkan takdir yang dipercaya Midorima Shintarou_'.

.

...*...

.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, fluff, AU, OOC, miss typo(s) etc.**

Selamat membaca ^^

.

...*...

.

Setelah gagal meyakinkan kakak-kakaknya jika hari ini dia tidak enak badan, dengan langkah gontai, Kise membawa dirinya sendiri ke sekolah. Beberapa gadis terang-terangan menunggu dirinya di stasiun, mengerumuninya seperti semut mengerumuni gula, mengusir gadis-gadis sekolah lain yang sudah mencuri pandang pada pangeran sekolah mereka.

Sungguh, Kise tak ingin pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Meraba _handphone_ yang tersimpan di saku, pemuda itu diam-diam berharap mendapat telepon kerja dari ibunya untuk menjadi model darurat. Tapi, tentu saja, kebetulan tidak terjadi semudah itu.

Meski kemungkinan Midorima tahu jika Kise lah yang menciumnya kemarin sangat kecil, Kise tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan bersalah yang menggerogoti hatinya. Setelah merenung semalaman, dia akhirnya menyadari betapa buruk tindakannya. Dia mencium seseorang yang sedang tidak sadar. Jika Kise ada di posisi Midorima, tentu saja dia akan sangat murka.

"Kise-kun, apa kau tidak enak badan hari ini? Kau terlihat sedikit lemas," salah seorang gadis—yang Kise tak ingat namanya—bertanya.

Kise tersenyum pada gadis itu, mencoba bersikap seramah mungkin, seperti seorang pangeran—seperti seseorang yang mereka imajinasikan ada pada diri Kise. "Hanya sedikit terjaga karena terlalu senang dapat pergi ke sekolah bersama kalian lagi."

Gadis-gadis itu berteriak kegirangan sambil terkikik.

Kise biasa berpikir jika gadis-gadis itu membosankan dan konyol. Hanya dengan sedikit kata-kata manis contekan dari novel, mereka akan memujanya seolah dia adalah dewa. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Kise bertahan bersama mereka adalah karena gadis-gadis itu mempermudah hidupnya. Mereka membuatkannya makan siang, menemaninya ke mana pun, merapikan mejanya, dan tentu saja, menjaganya dari serangan kecemburuan anak laki-laki—karena kehidupan sebagai pria tampan benar-benar berat, kau tahu?

Tapi yang utama, mereka membuat Kise tak pernah sendirian.

Hari ini, Kise sungguh-sungguh bersyukur ada mereka di sisinya. Mereka mengalihkan pikirannya dari Midorima. Oke, mungkin cuma dua persen, tapi setidaknya ada sebagian otaknya yang tidak dipenuhi rasa bersalah atau kegembiraan berlebih.

_Segalanya akan berjalan seperti biasanya_, Kise sekali lagi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Kalaupun Midorima menyadari ada seseorang yang menciumnya saat dia tertidur, dia tak akan menemukan bukti apapun yang merujuk pada Kise.

Setidaknya, itulah yang dia pikirkan saat melihat Midorima (dengan wajah menyeramkan dan patung beruang kayu setinggi lutut) berdiri di dekat gerbang, mengawasi tiap orang yang lewat dengan seksama. Hidungnya kembang kempis seperti binatang buas.

_Dia tampak marah—sangat marah. Dia tahu seseorang menciumnya_, pikir Kise ngeri. Namun, melihat gerak-gerik Midorima yang sepertinya mengawasi _semua orang_, Kise menarik napas lega. _Dia masih belum tahu siapa yang menciumnya_.

Menenangkan hatinya, Kise mencoba mengobrol dengan gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya. Tertawa pada lelucon yang tidak dapat dicerna otaknya. Kepalanya semrawut, hanya dapat mengulang kata-kata yang sama...

_Dia tak akan tahu._

_Segalanya akan berjalan seperti biasa._

_Dia tak akan tahu._

_Segalanya akan berjalan seperti biasa._

_Dia tak akan tahu._

_Segalanya akan berjalan seperti biasa._

_Dia tak akan tahu._

Kise lewat di depannya, Midorima nyaris dapat dikatakan mengabaikannya.

_Kise Ryouta, sudah kukatakan padamu, dia tak akan tahu. Sekarang kau bisa kembali menjadi stalker kecil yang menyedihkan. _Pemikiran itu singgah di otak Kise, dan entah mengapa dia merasa sedikit kecewa. Dia ingin menegur dirinya sendiri, mengatakan jika harusnya dia bersyukur Midorima tidak mengetahui hal itu, karena Kise tidak siap menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun untuk saat ini.

Dia sedang sibuk mengasihani dirinya sendiri saat tiba-tiba kerah belakang seragamnya ditarik paksa.

Kise mengeluarkan suara tercekik saat tubuhnya sudah didorong ke pagar sekolah. Telinganya menangkap jeritan panik dan kaget gadis-gadis yang bersamanya. Pemuda itu hendak mengutuk, mengumpat, memaki, menghina siapa pun yang melakukannya saat menyadari jika pelakunya adalah Midorima Shintarou.

Nyalinya menciut. Panik dan malu ganti menyerang.

"Apa yang kau—"

Kise kembali kehilangan kata-kata saat tanpa diduga Midorima memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Satu tangan diletakkan di jeruji pagar di samping kepala Kise sementara tangan yang lain mencengkeram pundaknya erat, mencegahnya pergi. Wajahnya mendekat, Kise terbelalak ngeri. Membuang wajah ke satu sisi dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Jantungnya berdebar seperti hendak keluar menerobos rusuk dan kulit dadanya. _Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Tidak mungkin dia akan—_

Dua endusan singkat dirasakannya di dekat leher.

Kise menahan napas.

"Aku tahu."

Bisikan Midorima terdengar tepat di samping telinganya, membuat Kise merinding. Takut-takut, Kise membuka matanya, Midorima sudah menjauh darinya, namun tangannya masih tetap menahan si pirang tetap pada posisinya. Mata Midorima tajam memandangnya dari balik kacamata yang dia gunakan, memandang menilai.

"Aku tahu. Kau yang menciumku kemarin, kan?"

_DIA TAHU!_

Kise merasa otaknya meledak menjadi seribu gumpalan lembut kecil tidak berbentuk. Demi apapun, bagaimana bisa Midorima tahu?! Dia tampak tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun sepuluh detik lalu saat Kise lewat di depannya! Lalu, bagaimana bisa? Apakah dia hanya menebak, ataukah...

Sebelum otaknya bisa membaca situasi, Kise sudah mendorong pundak Midorima menjauh darinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya. Suaranya terdengar marah, efek samping dari perasaan kacau yang hati dan otaknya alami. "Lepaskan aku! Kau pasti sudah sinting!"

Midorima tak melepaskannya, justru mencengkram pundak Kise makin erat. Satu tangan menangkap tangan Kise yang berusaha memberontak. "Ruang seni. Jam makan siang. Ciuman. Itu kau, kan?"

"Itu tuduhan gila!" Kise memberontak semakin keras, mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Midorima yang mengekangnya. "Kau pasti sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu! Tuduhanmu benar-benar sinting. Aku? Menciummu? Dalam mimpi tergilaku pun tidak akan!"

Midorima menatapnya tajam. Tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Apa zodiakmu?"

"Apa?" Kise tak dapat mencegah pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tahu, saat ini ekspresinya pasti terlihat sangat bodoh—jauh dari karakter pangeran yang diembannya, namun pertanyaan tentang zodiak adalah hal yang terlalu tidak terduga. Dia sudah menyusun daftar 'apa yang akan Midorima katakan jika dia tahu Kise menciumnya' dalam otak, dan zodiak tidak termasuk di dalamnya.

Dengan satu tangan, Midorima mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, melambaikannya di depan wajah Kise.

Saputangan sutra putih dengan mawar biru sebagai bordirannya. Benda keberuntungan gemini yang Kise bawa hanya karena iseng semata. Dia bahkan tak menyadari jika dia telah kehilangan benda itu.

Dan sekarang Midorima memilikinya, sebagai bukti atas dosa yang telah dilakukannya.

Wajah Kise memucat.

Namun, Midorima tersenyum kecil. "Kau menjatuhkannya."

.

...*...

.

Midorima sudah menemukannya. Sedikit lebih cepat dan lebih mudah dibanding perkiraannya.

Takdirnya.

Atau setidaknya, begitu seharusnya.

Seseorang yang menciumnya begitu jauh dari imajinasi Midorima. Seperti yang telah dikatakannya pada Akashi, dia menerima kemungkinan jika seseorang itu adalah laki-laki. Namun, sungguh, dia tak dapat menerima kenyataan jika sang takdir adalah pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang, tindik di telinga dan banyak pengikut wanita. Dia lebih terlihat seperti _playboy _yang bergonta-ganti perempuan tiap malam dibanding seseorang yang akan mencium laki-laki yang sedang tertidur.

Atau mungkin, Akashi benar. Ini semua hanya permainan. Taruhan gila sepertinya adalah kegiatan sehari-hari pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu, yang tidak dia ketahui namanya, menonjoknya di pipi dan kabur sambil mengatainya sinting. Midorima menyesal tidak sengaja mencium aroma kayu manis itu saat si pirang—siapa pun dia—lewat.

Namun, rambut halus yang membelai punggung tangannya saat Midorima mendorong pemuda itu ke pagar, aroma kayu manis kuat yang menguar dari balik telinga, dan ekspresi panik saat Midorima mengeluarkan saputangan—tidak ada keraguan, dia adalah orang itu.

Akashi menatap plester besar yang menempel di wajah Midorima. Sudah sepuluh menit sejak Midorima datang ke ruang dewan siswa, namun pemuda itu hanya berdiri diam di tepi jendela seperti patung. "Kau tidak datang untuk melakukan pekerjaanmu sebagai wakilku, bukan?"

Midorima hanya menoleh singkat. "Aku sudah menemukannya."

Akashi menghela napas panjang, "Tidak perlu mengatakan apapun, aku sudah mendengarnya."

"Gosip benar-benar menyebar dengan cepat," Midorima mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Otaknya masih mengulang detail-detail pertemuannya dengan sang takdir—juga perpisahannya yang meninggalkan luka, secara harfiah. "Dia menyangkal."

Akashi memandangnya seolah Midorima adalah alien asing yang baru tiba di bumi, bukan teman yang dikenalnya sejak masih kecil. "Siapa pun akan menyangkal jika caramu seperti itu." Pemuda berambut merah itu duduk di kursinya dan menggeleng pelan. "Kau beruntung hanya mendapat satu tonjokan di wajah, bukan dicincang hingga ukuran mikro oleh gadis-gadis pengikutnya."

Midorima hanya membenarkan letak kacamatanya, menyilangkan tangan di dada dan mendengus pelan. Tak peduli pada kata-kata Akashi. "Karena kau sudah mendengarnya, kau tentu tahu siapa dia, bukan?"

_Kau memojokkannya tanpa tahu siapa dia?_ Akashi tergoda untuk melemparkan pertanyaan itu. Melambaikan buku daftar siswa yang dimilikinya sebagai ketua dewan siswa, Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Midorima, "Kise Ryouta, kelas 2-7. Dia bekerja sebagai model profesional dan sering absen untuk pekerjaannya. Sudah delapan kali aku menolak para gadis yang mengajukan ide pembentukan klub penggemar Kise Ryouta. Kau juga akan tahu kalau kau melakukan pekerjaanmu sebagai wakil ketua." Gagal membaca ekspresi rumit di wajah Midorima, Akashi melanjutkan, "Dan kau benar, dia gemini."

"Sudah pasti itu dia," Midorima berkata dengan puas hati. Kise mungkin bisa meneriaki dan memakinya, namun ekspresi panik di wajahnya berkata lebih banyak dari mulutnya. Sepertinya, Midorima bukan satu-satunya orang yang tidak dapat jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. "Aku masih tidak paham mengapa dia mengelak."

Justru Akashi yang tidak mengerti apa yang tidak dipahami Midorima. Apakah Midorima Shintarou selalu tidak sepeka ini pada logika umum, ataukah dia hanya dimabuk oleh janji takdir? "Dia mencium laki-laki, tentu saja dia tak ingin kau dan orang lain mengetahuinya. Rumor tentang kalian sudah beredar sejak pagi."

"Benarkah?" Midorima bertanya ragu. Takao, teman sekelasnya, biasanya sudah mengejeknya habis-habisan jika ada rumor miring beredar tentang Midorima—sekecil apapun itu. Namun, pemuda itu begitu tenang hari ini, bahkan dia menghilang segera setelah bel makan siang berdentang, sesuatu yang begitu ganjil. Jika Takao diam saja, dia yakin gosip yang beredar pasti tidak seburuk itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Akashi bertanya serius pada temannya. "Apa kau benar-benar akan mengejarnya karena dia adalah 'takdir' yang sudah digariskan untukmu?"

"Aku ingin tahu takdir apa yang dibawanya untukku."

Jawaban itu jelas sudah diperkirakan oleh Akashi, pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Kau pikir, takdir macam apa lagi yang akan akan dibawa seseorang yang menciummu diam-diam?"

Midorima tidak tersenyum, tidak pula menampilkan ekspresi marah. Dia hanya menyentuh plester besar yang menutupi pipinya, matanya memandang jauh pada halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi. "Aku tidak akan berekspektasi terlalu besar. Aku tidak ingin merusak kejutan yang disiapkan kehidupan untukku."

Akashi tertawa pelan, "Kurasa, akulah yang akan lebih terkejut ke depannya."

.

...*...

.

Takao tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Kise mempertimbangkan untuk menonjoknya hingga babak belur.

Tidak cukupkah kesialannya hari ini? Dosanya terbongkar—di depan umum pula. Di tengah rasa malu yang melanda, dia tidak sengaja menonjok laki-laki yang dia sukai sebelum kabur. Para gadisnya bertingkah sedikit aneh. Dan sekarang, dia masih harus menghadapi tingkah buruk Takao juga?

Mengesalkan.

Harusnya dia menolak ajakan Takao untuk makan siang bersama di halaman belakang sekolah. Dia sudah mengorbankan bekal buatan tangan para gadis demi sepotong roti yang tidak sesuai seleranya, dan apa yang didapatkannya? Cemoohan. Sempurna. Benar-benar sempurna.

Dia berharap Takao mendesaknya mengklarifikasi tudingan Midorima, sesuatu yang dia yakin akan teman baik lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga, Kise menonjok Midorima tepat di wajah pagi ini. Dan seharian ini, Midorima berkeliaran dengan plester besar di wajah. Bukankah seharusnya Takao mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu?

"Ini gosip paling lucu yang pernah kudengar tahun ini—kecuali mungkin gosip jika Sakurai perempuan semester lalu." Takao mendengus beberapa kali, mencoba meredakan tawanya setelah melihat wajah Kise yang menggelap.

Kise menendang tulang kering Takao sekeras yang bisa dilakukannya dengan posisi duduk. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya sedikit mengerang sebelum tawanya kembali meledak. Kejadian tadi pagi menyebar sebagai gosip dengan intensitas yang mengerikan, gadis-gadis mulai memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh yang tidak Kise suka. "Harusnya aku memberi dia lebih dari sekedar satu pukulan," gumamnya.

"Hukuman berat menanti jika kau benar melakukannya," Takao terkekeh geli. Bersandar pada dinding luar gudang tempat mereka menghabiskan roti dan susu. "Lihat, sekarang siapa yang lebih pengacau di antara kita?"

"Seseorang sepertinya benar-benar menikmati situasi ini sampai mengundangku makan siang bersama, bukan?" Kise mengatakannya dengan nada dingin mengancam.

"Aku hanya prihatin karena kau sama sekali tidak punya teman laki-laki," Takao mengelak. Menjejalkan potongan terakhir rotinya ke mulut. "Lagi pula, Shin-chan segera pergi ke ruang dewan siswa—kutebak untuk main shogi. Aku tak sempat menggodanya."

"Dan kau memilih untuk menggodaku?" Kise mendengus sinis. Menyingkirkan roti yang tidak sesuai selera lidahnya. "Bersiaplah untuk mati."

"Mendengar kau baru mencium Shin-chan dengan ciuman ganas seorang pangeran di gudang peralatan olahraga sambil mengenakan kostum _Phantom of The Opera_ milik klub drama, siapa yang tidak ingin menggoda?"

Kise hanya dapat mengedipkan mata beberapa kali mendengar cerita yang dibawa Takao. Ciuman ganas? Gudang peralatan olahraga? _Phantom of The Opera_? Bagaimana ciuman kecil di pipi bisa berubah menjadi kisah gila seperti itu? "Itu menggelikan! Siapa pun yang mengarangnya pantas mendapatkan Penghargaan Akutagawa."

"Oh, itu belum yang terburuk," Takao meminum susu keduanya, melirik pada roti yang tidak dimakan Kise. "Aku juga mendengar jika kau pernah dirawat di rumah sakit milik keluarga Shin-chan saat masih kecil dan Shin-chan jatuh cinta padamu yang terlihat seperti seorang gadis mungil yang cantik. Kalian bersumpah akan menikah saat dewasa. Namun, saat kalian bertemu lagi saat masuk SMA, Shin-chan melupakanmu, dan kau sakit hati padanya. Karena tidak tahan dengan perasaan itu, kau memojokkannya di ruang kesehatan, menutup matanya dengan perban, kemudian menciumnya sambil menangis dan memintanya untuk bertanggung jawab. Mereka bilang, kau bahkan melakukan _hal-hal-berbahaya_ di sana."

"Terdengar seperti plot cerita di komik-komik kesukaan kakakku," Kise menggumam ngeri. "Tunggu dulu, dari mana kau tahu jika wajahku saat masih anak-anak terlihat seperti perempuan?"

Takao tertawa riang, mengabaikan pertanyaan Kise. "Aku menambahkan satu cerita versiku sendiri untuk meramaikan gosip itu, mau dengar?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Cukup kau dan para penggemar gosip itu saja yang tahu."

"Oh, kau tidak perlu malu. Dengan senang hati aku akan mengatakannya."

Kise benar-benar ingin membunuh Takao saat itu juga.

Tentu saja, Takao tidak menyadarinya—atau mungkin berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Dengan nada riang, dia berceloteh, "Kukatakan pada para gadis itu jika aku bertemu denganmu setelah kelas seni dan aku mengatakan padamu jika Shin-chan tertidur di sana. Jadi mungkin saja kau pergi untuk mengintip wajah tertidurnya dan tiba-tiba, perasaan cinta yang selama ini kau pendam meluap begitu saja. Begitu kuat hingga kau tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Shin-chan. Lalu kau kabur. Sayangnya, entah bagaimana Shin-chan bisa mengenalimu. Mungkin dengan kekuatan cinta. Dan semua berujung pada drama di depan gerbang sekolah." Takao menarik napas panjang setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya, tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana? Ide ceritaku cukup bagus, bukan?"

Kise terdiam.

_Tunggu..._

_Takao benar-benar hanya asal bicara, bukan?!_

_Dia tidak menguntit Kise ke ruang seni kemarin, bukan?!_

Kadang-kadang imajinasi Takao bisa begitu... tepat. Ini mengerikan. Kise merinding, memikirkan kemungkinan untuk mulai berhati-hati pada Takao Kazunari mulai saat ini.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Shin-chan bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya," Takao masih bicara. Kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit lebih serius. "Dia memang aneh, eksentrik. Tapi, di saat yang sama, Midorima Shintarou tidak pernah kehilangan ketenangannya. Seolah, dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan dia sudah siap. Ini kali pertama aku melihatnya begitu kacau dan berantakan."

Kise menyipitkan mata, sedikit cemburu pada bagaimana cara Takao mendeskripsikan Midorima. Dia menutupinya dengan bergumam, "Kau benar-benar menikmati kekacauan ini, bukan?"

"Hidup akan jadi sia-sia jika kau tidak bisa menikmati apapun yang terjadi, kau tahu?" Takao bangkit dari duduk, menepuk-nepuk remah roti yang menempel di celananya. "Kali ini, ganti Shin-chan yang tak akan bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari seorang Kise Ryouta. Kurasa, itu hal bagus—untukmu."

Kise mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Tidak bisa menelan kata-kata Takao. "A-apa?"

Takao tersenyum misterius, "Kau tertarik padanya kan?" Pemuda itu tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung dan ngeri yang Kise tampilkan. "Karena tak banyak orang yang betah mendengarkanku mengoceh tentang Shin-chan selama satu jam penuh. Dan kau harus melihat ekspresi apa yang kau pasang tiap aku menyebutkan namanya."

Refleks, Kise menyentuh wajahnya sendiri. _Ekspresi macam apa?_

Takao tertawa semakin keras. Menepuk pundak Kise simpatik. "Omong-omong, aku sudah mengumpulkan orang untuk karaoke minggu depan. Pastikan kau membawa gadis-gadis paling manis, oke?"

Takao pergi, meninggalkan Kise yang duduk membeku sendirian dengan roti yang hanya setengah termakan.

Sepertinya... sejak awal Kise sudah gagal mengendalikan situasi.

.

...*...

.

Kise sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan lari lagi. Tidak, setelah apa yang terjadi. Takao sudah cukup berbaik hati untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada Midorima. Menunda lebih lama hanya akan membawa lebih banyak masalah yang tidak perlu.

Dan Kise juga perlu membereskan masalah gosip yang sepertinya berkembang ke arah tidak terduga. Beberapa gadis menghampirinya, menjabat tangannya dan berkata 'aku mendukungmu' dengan wajah simpatik sebelum berlalu. Mereka pasti tipe gadis yang sama dengan anak-anak perempuan di keluarga Kise.

Kise bertanya-tanya apakah sekarang dirinya tampak seperti tokoh utama laki-laki di manga percintaan gay?

Mungkin memang iya.

Dia menunggu Midorima di depan kelasnya tepat setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Bersandar pada dinding dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Beberapa gadis yang melihatnya tersipu, beberapa lainnya terkikik.

Takao keluar dari kelas lebih dulu, dengan beberapa anak laki-laki—tanpa Midorima. Memukul pundak Kise sambil tertawa, "Jangan menghajarnya terlalu keras!" dan dia berlalu, diikuti beberapa anak laki-laki yang mencuri pandang penasaran.

Kise meringis dalam hati. Sepertinya besok akan ada gosip baru jika Kise memukuli Midorima sampai setengah mati.

Midorima keluar tak lama setelah itu, memandang Kise dengan tatapan menilai. Berhenti tepat di depannya, yakin jika dialah orang yang dicari sang model. "Kupikir kau akan kabur."

"Aku tidak pernah kabur—kecuali pagi tadi."

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Kise menarik napas panjang. "Kita perlu bicara."

.

... TBC...

.

**A/N:**

Halo, aku Hime Hoshina.

Jujur, aku lupa _update_ kemarin. Cerita sudah beres, dan aku lupa mau _publish_. Kurasa daya ingatku memang kudu dipertanyakan. Jika ada bagian yang terasa janggal di chapter ini, aku minta maaf. Aku menulisnya dalam kondisi setengah sadar (aku masih sakit, dan harusnya aku memang nggak ngetik, tapi nggak ada kegiatan juga bikin badan makin nggak enak).

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Salam,

Hime Hoshina.

_Wonosobo, 15 Mei 2019._

.

.

.

**Side Story (Akakuro)**

Kuroko berangkat sekolah sambil menguap lebar. Sepertinya, bergadang hingga pukul empat pagi untuk belajar bermain shogi agak sedikit berlebihan. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu berpikir untuk tidur saja di kelas, toh, para guru tidak akan menyadarinya—mereka bahkan tidak pernah menyadari Kuroko Tetsuya ada.

Kuroko mengamati rombongan di depannya, sekumpulan gadis berambut panjang mengerumuni laki-laki yang dijuluki sebagai pangeran sekolah. Kuroko memandang laki-laki pirang yang berada di pusat kelompok itu, Kise Ryouta. Tinggi, pirang, dengan tindik di telinga. Laki-laki yang berhasil membuat setengah populasi perempuan di sekolah memanjangkan rambutnya hanya karena wawancara pendek di majalah tentang 'tipe gadis kesukaan'.

Kuroko tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya selalu menjadi pusat perhatian seperti itu. Pasti melelahkan.

Dia sudah menguap untuk kedelapan kalinya saat melihat Midorima berdiri di dekat gerbang, mengawasi siapa pun yang lewat dengan seksama, mengendus-endus udara. _Jangan bilang dia serius hendak mencari orang yang menciumnya dengan cara itu? _pikirnya geli.

Kuroko sedang menguap untuk yang kesembilan kalinya saat tiba-tiba saja Midorima bergerak, berlari melewatinya dan menarik kasar kerah belakang _Sang Pangeran_. Benturan keras dan teriakan para gadis terdengar saat Midorima mendorong Kise ke pagar sekolah.

_Perkelahian? _Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya.

Kise berteriak murka, "Apa yang kau—"

Midorima mengendus leher Kise.

_Ah!_

"Aku tahu. Kau yang menciumku kemarin, kan?"

Kuroko sudah menduganya.

Gadis-gadis pengikut Kise yang sebelumnya hendak ikut campur dan membebaskan pangeran mereka terdiam di tempatnya. Bahkan _make up_ tebal pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi bodoh mereka.

Kise memberontak. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku! Kau pasti sudah sinting!"

"Ruang seni. Jam makan siang. Ciuman." Midorima berkata dengan kepercayaan diri yang entah datang dari mana. "Itu kau, kan?"

"Itu tuduhan gila! Kau pasti sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu! Tuduhanmu benar-benar sinting." Kise berteriak makin keras, tampak benar-benar marah saat ini. "Aku? Menciummu? Dalam mimpi tergilaku pun tidak akan!"

Midorima terdiam sejenak sebelum bicara. "Apa zodiakmu?"

"Apa?"

Pemuda berambut hijau mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, melambaikannya di depan wajah Kise sebelum membisikkan sesuatu yang tak dapat Kuroko dengar. Wajah Kise memucat saat itu juga. Beberapa detik berlalu dengan keheningan sebelum...

... Kise Ryouta menonjok muka Midorima Shintarou.

"MENYINGKIR DARIKU, ORANG ANEH! KAU BENAR-BENAR SINTING!"

Kise Ryouta berlari masuk ke sekolah diiringi dengan tatapan penasaran dari orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" salah satu gadis pengikut Kise yang berdiri di dekat Kuroko bertanya.

"Sepertinya Midorima-kun baru saja menuduh Kise-kun... menciumnya?" gadis lain menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

Kantuknya hilang seketika. Oh, Kuroko jadi punya alasan bagus untuk menemui Akashi pagi ini.

.

... TBC (?) ...

.


	3. Talk, don't Run

Midorima harusnya dapat menduga sejak awal, Kise Ryouta tidak akan selalu menjadi kabar baik.

.

...*...

.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, fluff, AU, OOC, miss typo(s) etc.**

Selamat membaca ^^

.

...*...

.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Tidak bisakah kau beri aku sedikit waktu dulu? Aku belum siap! Aku perlu menata hati dan otakku!"

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"MENGAPA KAU LANGSUNG MEMBAHAS HAL ITU?!"

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Karena... seperti yang sudah kukatakan... aku perlu menata hati dan otakku lebih dulu. Ini terlalu cepat... aku tidak benar-benar siap... sesuatu seperti itu..."

Akashi Seijuurou berdeham pelan. Duduk di meja kerjanya sebagai ketua dewan siswa, mengerjakan pekerjaan tanpa dibantu orang lain, dia terpaksa harus mendengar pembicaraan dua laki-laki yang terdengar bernuansa merah muda dan penuh bunga? Tidak. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan ini padanya. "Jika kalian ingin bicara, tidak bisakah kalian memilih tempat lain?"

"Tidak," Midorima menolak dengan cepat. Meletakkan benda keberuntungannya di meja kerja Akashi. Sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Kise. "Dia tidak mau bicara di tempat umum, toilet, atau rumahku. Dia bilang, ini bukan pembicaraan yang bisa didengar orang lain. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain di sini."

"Tidakkah kalian menganggapku dan Kuroko '_orang lain_' juga?"

Midorima dan Kise terdiam sejenak sebelum menyadari jika selain mereka dan Akashi, ada entitas seorang laki-laki lain di ruangan itu. Pemuda kurus dengan rambut biru muda dan mata besar yang duduk membaca buku di kursi malas sudut ruangan.

Kise melotot, "Sejak kapan dia ada di sana?!"

"Mungkin sejak awal," Midorima menjawab datar. Menaikkan kacamatanya untuk menutupi kekagetannya. Dia nyaris lupa jika dewan sekolah mereka memiliki satu anggota 'spesial' yang keahliannya adalah menghilang—secara harfiah.

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya dari buku, mengangguk sopan. "Selamat siang, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun."

"Kau tahu namaku?" Kise bertanya, penasaran. Mengamati pemuda yang tampaknya lebih cocok disebut sebagai siswa SMP dibanding SMA.

"Kita sekelas."

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelum ini!"

" Justru aneh jika kau menyadari keberadaanku."

"Tunggu dulu, aku tidak bisa mengikuti arah pembicaraan ini."

Akashi tersenyum miring pada Midorima, "Terlalu banyak gangguan, bukan? Kupikir kau seharusnya mempertimbangkan tempat baru. Aku bisa meminjamkan kunci gudang olahraga jika kau mau."

Kise mengerang. "Tolong jangan gudang olahraga. Aku tak mau ada _season_ 2 kisah _Phantom of The Opera_."

Midorima mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli. Mencengkeram pundak Kise dan memaksanya duduk di salah satu kursi. "Abaikan Kuroko—dan Akashi—kau akan bisa melupakan keberadaannya dalam hitungan detik." Sebelum Kise dapat memprotes sesuatu, Midorima kembali angkat suara, "Bukankah kau ke sini untukku?"

Akashi memilih untuk mengerjakan kembali pekerjaannya—seperti Kuroko yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya di atas buku. Terlalu banyak laporan untuk dibaca, tidak ada waktu untuk peduli pada masalah Midorima. Namun dia juga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berpikir, _seseorang sepertinya benci diabaikan_.

Rona merah tipis singgah di pipi Kise, hilang dalam hitungan detik sebelum digantikan wajah kesal. "Aku memang mencarimu untuk bicara, namun aku sendiri tidak tahu apa tepatnya yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Bicarakan alasan mengapa kau menciumku." Midorima mengambil kursi di seberang Kise, mengamati pemuda itu dengan seksama. Tiap ekspresi yang silih berganti di wajahnya dengan cepat tak lepas dari pandangan tajam Midorima, _apakah sesulit itu untuk bicara?_

Kise membuang muka, mengintip reaksi Midorima dari sudut mata, "Tanpa perlu aku mengatakannya, kau pasti sudah tahu, bukan?"

"Permainan hukuman?"

Kise terdiam sejenak, mulutnya terbuka. Dia pikir Midorima akan menduga dengan '_Apakah kau menyukaiku_?' seperti yang selalu terjadi di komik-komik kakaknya. Namun, sekali lagi, Midorima Shintarou adalah makhluk yang tidak bisa diprediksi nalar Kise. Jika boleh jujur, sesungguhnya Kise merasa sedikit terhina. Midorima berpikir jika Kise dapat mencium seorang laki-laki hanya karena sebuah permainan. Penilaian yang benar-benar buruk. "Kau pikir aku akan melakukannya karena alasan sesepele itu?" tanyanya masam.

"Ya," Midorima menjawab tanpa ragu.

Sungguh, Kise benar-benar ingin menangis dibuatnya. "Tega sekali kau berpikir seperti itu! Memangnya, seperti apa aku di matamu?!"

"_Playboy_ yang pernah mengencani seluruh gadis di sekolah."

"Tidak. Mereka akan saling bunuh jika aku berusaha mengencani salah satu di antara mereka."

Midorima menajamkan matanya, mengamati Kise yang tampaknya tidak memikirkan apapun sebelum bicara. Laki-laki pirang di hadapannya terlalu gugup, terlalu panik, terlalu jujur—sampai taraf yang menyebalkan. "Apakah di matamu aku juga terlihat 'cantik'? Kau menciumku, ingat?"

Kise tidak menyangka Midorima bisa menyetir pembicaraan ini dengan begitu lihainya. Tapi sungguh, siapa orang yang berani mengatakan pemuda dengan tinggi nyaris dua meter dengan kata 'cantik'? Kise melipat tangannya di dada, kesal. "Kau pengecualian."

"Mengapa?"

Apakah Midorima benar-benar tidak peka atau dia hanya mempermainkan Kise semata?! Si pirang nyaris dibuat frustrasi olehnya, Kise berkata tegas, "Bukankah itu sudah cukup jelas? Aku menyukaimu! Jangan membuatku mengatakan hal-hal yang sudah pasti!"

Ada keheningan aneh yang terjadi di ruangan.

Kise sudah siap untuk ditolak dan ganti dipanggil sinting, tapi keheningan ganjil dan ekspresi Midorima yang masih tak bisa dibacanya membuatnya sedikit berharap. Pemuda itu menunduk, menggigiti bibir tanpa sadar. "Kau pikir ada alasan lain mengapa aku melakukannya?"

"Aku masih berpikir permainan hukuman adalah alasan yang lebih masuk akal."

Kise menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Emosi menggolak, sebegitu burukkah dia di mata Midorima? Hingga kata-katanya yang paling jujur sekalipun dianggap kebohongan? "Cobalah untuk memahami situasiku! Aku tidak pernah ingin mengatakan hal seperti ini. Aku sudah cukup puas hanya melihat dari jauh saja. Menyatakan cinta... dalam situasi seperti ini pula, tidak pernah ada dalam rencanaku. Ini membutuhkan keberanian besar! Sangat besar. Dan kau... kau menjawabnya dengan begitu kejam."

"Oh, Midorima tidak benar-benar berpikir begitu. Dia hanya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya," Akashi yang sejak tadi diam menyahut. Tersenyum misterius pada Kise. "Satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa dihadapi Midorima Shintarou dengan kejujuran adalah dirinya sendiri."

"Akashi!" Midorima menyahut dengan nada mengancam. Mulai menyesal tidak menerima tawaran Akashi untuk pindah ke gudang olahraga.

Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil. "Hanya sedikit meluruskan kesalahpahaman." Menandatangani salah satu dokumen, mengecapnya, dan meletakkannya di sisi lain meja. "Aku tak mau ruang dewan siswa dirusak para gadis karena pangeran sekolah kita keluar dari tempat ini sambil menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis," gumam Kise pelan. Pemuda itu membuka sedikit sela di antara jari-jarinya, mengintip ekspresi Midorima. Ada sedikit rona di wajah pemuda itu, dan alisnya berkerut. Dia membuang muka sambil menggumam sesuatu yang tak dapat Kise dengar.

Midorima berdeham pelan, masih memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak terbiasa mendapatkan pengakuan cinta—"

Tentu saja, Kise selalu memastikan dia membuang semua surat dan hadiah yang ada di kotak sepatu Midorima ke tungku pembakaran sampah sebelum pemuda itu melihatnya.

"—aku tidak yakin bisa menerima perasaanmu saat ini."

Kise menundukkan wajahnya makin dalam. "Apakah ini artinya, kau menolakku?"

"Dia bilang '_saat ini_'." Akashi memutuskan untuk kembali ikut campur, atau dia tidak akan segera mendapatkan ketenangan yang dibutuhkannya. "Kita tidak tahu bagaimana keputusannya jika itu besok atau lusa."

"Atau mungkin di akhir masa," Midorima menambahkan.

Kise sepertinya lebih percaya pada kata-kata Akashi dibandingkan Midorima. Membuka tangannya dan menatap Midorima dengan pandangan berharap. "Apakah aku masih boleh menyukaimu? Apakah aku boleh memperjuangkan perasaanku?"

Midorima membuang muka, tangannya kembali membenarkan letak kacamata—atau mungkin sekedar menutupi rona wajahnya yang terlalu merah. "Apa yang kau rasakan atau apa yang kau lakukan, itu pilihanmu. Selama kau tidak menciumku secara tiba-tiba lagi."

Kise tersenyum lebar, terlihat puas. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

.

...*...

.

Midorima tengah duduk di sofa sambil mengeringkan rambut adik perempuannya.

Gadis kecil yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar itu berceloteh tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini di sekolahnya; tentang nilai matematikanya yang sempurna atau anak laki-laki usil yang terus menarik kepangan rambutnya dan memanggilnya 'rumput'. Sayangnya, syaraf pendengaran Midorima sedang memutuskan untuk tidak menyampaikan apa yang didengarnya ke otak, karena pikiran Midorima sedang berada jauh entah di mana.

**Dia mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari laki-laki.**

Terlebih lagi, dari Kise Ryouta—yang menurut pendapat Kuroko—mendapat titel memalukan sebagai pangeran sekolah. Kuroko bilang, Midorima bisa menjadi target kebencian setengah populasi perempuan di sekolah jika sampai kabar ini terdengar. Seolah Midorima berniat membocorkannya saja.

Midorima tidak tahu dia harus bahagia atau sedih, orang paling diinginkan di sekolah menyukainya. Namun orang itu laki-laki. Kepalanya benar-benar kosong. Hatinya terasa aneh, ada perasaan asing yang tak dapat dia sebut namanya di sana. Perpaduan antara jengkel, geli, dan mungkin... kepuasan. Perlukah dia membuka kamus kanji untuk mencari tahu perasaan apa itu?

"... aku yakin itu adalah suka."

Midorima memelototi puncak kepala adik perempuannya yang baru saja mengatakan sesuatu—sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin Midorima dengar.

Gadis kecil itu sedang memeluk boneka beruangnya erat-erat, mulai tampak mengantuk. "Anak laki-laki sungguh tidak bisa jujur. Mengapa mereka menutupi rasa malunya dengan melakukan hal-hal jahat dibanding mengakuinya? Itu menyebalkan—Kakak, berhenti mengeringkan rambutku! Kepalaku mulai terasa panas!"

... adiknya tidak sedang membicarakan Midorima Shintarou, bukan? Midorima mematikan pengering rambut, tidak menyadari jika rambut adiknya sudah benar-benar kering. Dia mulai mengepangnya menjadi dua, hal yang selalu dilakukannya karena orang tua mereka biasanya belum pulang hingga tengah malam. "Apakah kau membenci laki-laki seperti itu?" Midorima bertanya.

Adik perempuannya menguap pelan. "Tidak. Aku tidak membencinya, tapi akan lebih baik jika mereka langsung mengatakannya, kan?"

Seperti yang dilakukan Kise. Tidak. Salah. Kise melakukan lebih dari sekedar _mengatakannya_. Kise menciumnya, kabur, menonjoknya, kabur lagi, kemudian menyatakan cinta.

Ah, Midorima tahu memang ada yang tidak benar dengan otak pemuda itu.

"Jika dia jujur, itu akan mempermudah segalanya. Dia tidak akan melukai orang yang dia sukai, dan orang yang dia sukai tidak akan membencinya."

Apakah ada kemungkinan Kise membenci Midorima?

Sepertinya mustahil, Kise sangat menyukainya sampai berani mencium Midorima. Namun, jika dipikir lagi, Midorima nyaris membuatnya menangis di ruang dewan. Dan suara Kise saat mengkritik sikap Midorima terdengar begitu... dingin dan penuh kemarahan—meski lenyap dalam hitungan detik digantikan oleh senyum riang dan tawa lebar.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menolaknya jika aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi, setidaknya, jika dia berkata jujur, aku pasti akan mulai memperhatikannya—mau tidak mau. Karena... kita tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan seseorang, bukan? Apalagi jika orang itu menyukai kita. Dan mungkin, aku akan menyukainya juga satu saat nanti."

Midorima terdiam sejenak. "Apakah sejak tadi kau membicarakan masalahmu sendiri?"

Adik perempuannya mengedipkan kedua mata besarnya, merengek, "Jangan bilang, sejak tadi Kakak tidak mendengarkanku?!"

Sementara adiknya protes dan memukuli pelan tangan Midorima, pemuda itu tidak bisa berhenti berpikir, bahkan adiknya yang usianya nyaris separonya punya pandangan yang lebih dewasa mengenai cinta.

Midorima hanyut dalam pikirannya, sampai lupa mengatakan pada adiknya jika gadis kecil itu masih terlalu muda untuk berurusan dengan cinta.

Setelah mengantarkan adiknya, ke tempat tidur. Midorima yang duduk terdiam di depan televisi sambil menunggu ramalan Oha Asa dimulai, bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku memperlakukannya dengan sedikit lebih baik."

.

...*...

.

Jika biasanya Kise turun dari kereta disambut oleh sekelompok gadis yang langsung mengerumuninya, kali ini ada yang ganjil. Tidak, gadis-gadis itu masih di sana, setia menunggu sambil memperbaiki _make up_ yang rusak dibawa menunggu terlalu lama. Namun, ada hal lain yang tertangkap mata Kise...

... pria tinggi berambut hijau yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang gadis-gadis itu—dan satu pot bunga mawar di tangannya.

Tunggu, bukankah Midorima berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki? Kise yakin Takao pernah menertawakan ide berangkat sekolah dengan gerobak yang diutarakan Midorima. Lalu, mengapa dia ada di stasiun?

_Tidak mungkin dia... menungguku?_

Kise membiarkan imajinasi melambung dan tertawa dalam hati. Tidak, mustahil Midorima menunggunya. Setelah pembicaraan kemarin, Kise yakin jika dia harus berusaha ekstra keras untuk mengejar Midorima. Dan, jika menilai dari plot cerita komik-komik kakaknya, Kise yakin Midorima akan berusaha menjauh dan mengusirnya.

"Kise-kun," salah satu gadis yang menunggunya menghampiri. Menggandeng lengannya posesif seolah itu hal yang wajar dan bergelayut manja di sana. Matanya tidak mengarah pada Kise, melainkan pada pria lain yang menjadi tokoh utama gosip kemarin, pandangannya mengancam. "Kudengar kau berkelahi, itu tidak benar bukan?"

Kise mencuri pandang pada Midorima—yang entah mengapa sedang memandangnya juga. Si pirang menundukkan pandangannya dan tertawa canggung. "Kami cuma bicara. Kesalahpahaman kecil. Dan aku juga harus meminta maaf karena sudah memukulnya."

"Kau terlalu baik," gadis lain berkata. "Dia menuduhmu melakukan hal gila! Wajar jika kau marah."

Yah, Kise memang benar-benar melakukan _hal gila_ itu, tapi dia tak ada niat untuk membeberkannya pada para gadis.

Mereka hendak berlalu saat—sekali lagi—kerah Kise ditarik dengan kasar. Ah, Kise merasa kenal sensasi tercekik ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" para gadis yang pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya tak lagi kehilangan suara. Salah satunya memegangi tangan Kise dengan protektif. "Jangan berurusan Kise-kun lagi! Kau mengganggunya!"

Kali ini Kise sedikit kesal pada para gadis yang bicara seolah mereka benar-benar tahu apa yang Kise rasakan.

"Aku perlu bicara dengannya," Midorima menjawab dingin. Ganti menggamit lengan Kise, memaksanya untuk mengikuti Midorima. "Dan itu bukan urusan kalian."

"Apa kau bi—"

"Sekarang?" Kise memotong cepat sebelum segalanya makin kacau. Bagaimanapun juga, beberapa mata penasaran sudah mulai memperhatikan keributan kecil yang mereka timbulkan. "Kupikir kita sepakat untuk bicara lagi sepulang sekolah," dusta Kise.

Para gadis yang beberapa saat lalu bertingkah seolah mereka hendak pergi berperang melembutkan ekspresinya setelah mendengar kata-kata Kise.

"Aku berjanji untuk membantunya mencari orang yang menciumnya," Kise melebarkan dustanya. Mengembangkan senyum palsu untuk menenangkan para gadis. "Kurasa menundanya semakin lama akan mempersulit kami untuk mencari orang itu. Jadi, maaf. Meski kalian sudah susah payah menungguku..."

Melihat ekspresi bersalah di wajah pangerannya—yang jelas-jelas palsu dan hanya sandiwara semata—para gadis itu luluh. Sambil menggumam, "Jika Kise-kun berkata begitu," dan melemparkan tatapan mengancam pada Midorima, gadis-gadis itu menyingkir.

Kise menarik napas lega.

"Membantuku mencari orang yang menciumku?" Midorima mendengus pelan. "Kebohongan menarik, mengingat KAU yang melakukannya. Bagaimana caramu mencari dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku hanya perlu menatap cermin, mudah saja." Kise menjawab sambil merapikan kerahnya yang kusut. Tidak terganggu pada cemoohan Midorima. Menurut Kuroko, jika Midorima mulai mengoceh, artinya pemuda itu sedang menutupi rasa malunya. "Omong-omong, bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaanmu menarik kerah seragamku untuk memanggilku? Suatu saat aku bisa benar-benar mati tercekik."

Midorima mengabaikannya, memandu untuk mengambil jalan memutar menuju sekolah yang berbeda dengan yang diambil para gadis.

"Jadi, ada apa? Aku tidak ingat membuat janji untuk berangkat sekolah bersama." Meski semalam Kise benar-benar mempertimbangkan untuk menjemput Midorima di rumahnya. Tapi, tentu saja, itu gila. Sedikit menakutkan, bukan, jika seseorang yang tidak kau kenal sebelumnya tiba-tiba tahu di mana kau tinggal?

Sudah cukup buruk Midorima tahu Kise menyukainya, kariernya sebagai stalker akan jadi rahasia hingga mati.

Midorima mengambil beberapa waktu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kise, "Aku hanya merasa aku harus berusaha untuk mengimbangi usahamu juga."

Kise mengedipkan matanya, bertanya tanpa kata.

"Mengabaikanmu saat tahu kau sedang berjuang, itu sikap yang benar-benar buruk."

Hati Kise berdebar keras saat mendengarnya. Oh, Tuhan, katakan bagaimana bisa dia tidak jatuh cinta pada seorang Midorima Shintarou? Kise menepuk kedua pipinya, mencegahnya berubah merah. "Bukankah kebanyakan orang akan menjauh saat mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari gender yang sama?"

"Sepertinya kau berpengalaman dengan laki-laki."

_Apakah dia cemburu?_ Kise berteriak dalam hati. Menghela napas panjang dan menggeleng pelan. "Jika bukan karena kau, aku pasti sudah mengencani gadis paling cantik di sekolah kita, atau supermodel ternama." Si pirang tertawa pelan, menyadari kemustahilan dalam kata-katanya sendiri. "Kalaupun ada pengetahuan tentang cinta sesama jenis yang kumiliki, terima kasih pada kedua kakak perempuanku—mereka tergila-gila pada komik _gay_."

Kise mengoceh, membicarakan apapun yang singgah di otaknya, Midorima hanya menanggapi dengan beberapa gumaman singkat. Si pirang akhirnya mengerti mengapa Midorima menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan berbicara. Bicara mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hal-hal kecil yang membuat Kise grogi, memberikannya sedikit rasa aman.

_Hei, dia berangkat sekolah bersama Midorima Shintarou!_

Hingga kemarin, kemungkinan hal ini terjadi nyaris nol. Kise tidak pernah berharap segalanya akan terjadi secepat ini.

Midorima berjalan di sampingnya, mendengarkannya bicara, mengatakan 'oh' dan 'hm' tiap kali Kise mengambil jeda, dan tiap beberapa langkah sekali, bahu mereka bersentuhan. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan romantis, bukan?

Kebahagiaan ini cukup untuk membunuh Kise.

"Hei," Midorima memotong cerita Kise tentang kedua kakak perempuan yang bertingkah seperti ratu jika di rumah dengan panggilan pendek. "Mengapa kau menyukaiku?"

Kali ini, Kise gagal menahan rona muncul di wajahnya. Dia benci bertingkah seperti seorang gadis remaja, namun kulitnya yang putih terkadang menjadi pengkhianat. Dia memalingkan muka, "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?" suaranya sedikit bergetar, sial.

"Karena itu terlalu aneh."

Tentu saja. Mereka tidak pernah bicara sebelumnya, tidak pernah berinteraksi. Keduanya seolah hidup di dunia yang berbeda meski tiap hari berada di sekolah yang sama. Andaikata Kise tak pernah mencium Midorima, hingga mereka lulus dan berpisah, Midorima mungkin tak akan pernah tahu namanya.

Kise paham, cepat atau lambat, Midorima pasti akan mempertanyakan alasannya, menggunakan kalimat seperti '_kau tidak mengenalku, kau jatuh cinta pada aku yang ada dalam pikiranmu, bukan aku yang sesungguhnya_, sebaiknya kita hentikan saja ini,' untuk menolak Kise.

Si pirang tersenyum kecil, terlihat misterius, seolah menyimpan rahasia. "Aku belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang—"

Midorima menatap sendu yang singgah di mata Kise.

"—tapi yang jelas itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan rumah sakit, janji masa kanak-kanak, atau mukaku sepuluh tahun lalu."

Mungkin dia hanya berhalusinasi.

Kise tertawa, menggaruk kepalanya grogi dan menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan Midorima. "Tapi, aku pasti akan mengatakannya," bisiknya pelan. "Mungkin saat kau sudah muak pada hubungan ini dan menolakku. Atau saat kau akhirnya jatuh cinta padaku. Atau ketika kita mengambil yang berbeda. Saat itu, aku akan mengatakannya."

Midorima tidak mendesak, hanya mengangguk kecil.

Keduanya berjalan selama beberapa menit dalam keheningan. Kise tidak tahu bagaimana bisa mulutnya membisu. Otaknya bergerak cepat mencari topik untuk berbicara, untuk mencairkan suasana, namun mulutnya terkatup rapat.

"Mau pergi ke suatu tempat setelah sekolah?"

Kise menoleh cepat, melotot tidak percaya pada Midorima yang sedang menaikkan kacamatanya dengan grogi. "Bisakah kau mengulangi pertanyaanmu? Aku rasa aku salah dengar."

"Mungkin makan, atau ke toko buku, atau... tempat ke mana kau bisa pergi."

Baiklah, Midorima tidak mengulang pertanyaannya, namun Kise juga tidak salah dengar.

Tunggu, apakah ini... kencan?

Apakah benar Midorima Shintarou mengajak Kise Ryouta kencan sepulang sekolah seperti pasangan-pasangan manis yang dimabuk asmara? Kise bisa mati bahagia saat ini juga.

"Karena kau bilang kau ingin membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, kupikir aku harus mengenalmu lebih dulu. Karena sekarang, kau masih bukan siapa-siapa buatku."

Tidak, Kise tidak bisa mati dulu saat ini—atau dia akan jadi arwah penasaran yang menangis tiap malam. "Aku tidak bisa."

Midorima sepertinya tidak memperkirakan penolakan. Ekspresi kagetnya menggantikan pertanyaan 'Kenapa?'.

"Aku membolos kegiatan klub kemarin. Jika aku membolos lagi, _Senpai_ pasti akan menghajarku."

"Kau mengikuti kegiatan klub?" Midorima terdengar tidak percaya.

Kise menghela napas panjang, bosan pada reaksi seperti ini. "Aku tahu, dengan penampilanku, orang pasti berpikir aku adalah tipe yang langsung pulang untuk bermain dengan para gadis sepulang sekolah. Tapi tidak! Aku cukup serius dengan kegiatan klubku."

"Klub apa yang kau ikuti?" Midorima bertanya, mengamati Kise dari atas ke bawah, kembali ke atas, "Basket? Musik? Memasak?"

"Tidak pernah ada yang mendugaku masuk klub memasak sebelumnya," Kise bergumam pelan. Menatap Midorima sejenak, memperkirakan reaksi apa yang akan dikeluarkan Midorima jika mendengar jawaban yang benar. Bergumam pelan, "Astronomi."

"Apakah kita membicarakan astronomi yang sama—bintang, planet, meteor, komet..."

"Ya, bintang, planet, meteor, komet. Tidak ada astronomi yang lain."

Dan meski dapat dikatakan jika ini adalah kali pertama Kise melihat Midorima tertawa, pemuda itu tidak bisa merasa senang.

.

...*...

.

"Omong-omong, boleh aku memanggilmu Midorimacchi?"

"Mati saja kau."

.

...*...

.

Takao mengeluarkan senyum lebar, selebar senyum kucing di Wonderland.

Midorima memiliki firasat buruk.

"Seseorang sepertinya dimabuk cinta." Memutar kursinya, pemuda yang mendaulat dirinya sendiri sebagai sahabat karib Midorima itu menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, siap mendengar gosip terbaru. "Kemarin siang, dan pagi ini, berduaan penuh cinta. Pasangan baru memang benar-benar curang."

Midorima memakan bekalnya dengan tenang, tidak terpengaruh. "Bukankah kau yang makan berdua dengannya di halaman belakang, kemarin?"

"Kau melihatnya?" Takao melebarkan senyumnya—Midorima bertanya apakah senyum itu akan sampai ke telinganya atau tidak. "Kutebak, kau pasti cemburu."

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak jujur, dasar _tsundere_."

"Aku jujur."

"Kuharap kau segera dicincang oleh para gadis di sekolah ini."

Midorima membiarkan Takao mengambil telur gulung di kotak bekalnya, karena marah hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga. "Dia mengatakannya padamu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menebak-nebak. Tidak ada yang bisa dilewatkan oleh mata elang Takao Kazunari jika itu berhubungan dengan percintaan!" Takao mengambil satu tomat ceri, masih diabaikan. "Tidakkah kau senang, untuk pertama kalinya ada yang menyatakan cinta padamu di masa sekolah? Kini kehidupan SMA-mu yang abu-abu akhirnya mulai dihiasi warna bunga sakura."

Andai saja Midorima mempelajari bagaimana cara Akashi membungkam seseorang hanya dengan pandangan mata, dia pasti akan membuat Takao mati kutu detik ini juga. "Kami tidak berkencan."

"Jadi kalian memilih untuk memulainya sebagai teman dulu? Saling mengenal lebih dalam sebelum hati kalian saling terkait. Romantis."

"Tidak juga—dia tidak memintanya."

Takao memasang ekspresi ngeri yang terlihat terlalu dibuat-buat. Menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. "Jangan bilang kalian... _sex fri_—"

"Aku akan melenyapkanmu detik ini juga."

"Aku hanya bercanda!" Takao membuka bungkus rotinya dan mulai makan, meski matanya tidak lepas dari udang goreng di kotak bekal Midorima. "Jika kalian tidak berkencan, tidak memulai sebagai teman, tidak pula _sex_—oke, oke—menjalani hubungan fisik demi kepuasan seksual semata... aku tidak menemukan nama hubungan yang tepat untuk menjelaskan mengapa kalian berangkat bersama pagi ini."

Midorima sendiri tidak bisa memberi nama pada hubungannya dengan Kise. Mereka praktis dapat dikatakan orang asing, kecuali fakta jika Kise menyukainya dan Midorima berusaha merespons perasaan itu—baik respons positif atau negatif. "Dia hanya mengatakan akan membuatku jatuh cinta padanya."

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari pangeran sekolah! Benar-benar keren. Aku yakin 90% gadis pasti akan takluk detik itu juga jika menghadapi situasi seperti itu."

Midorima tidak mau menanyakan imajinasi gila macam apa yang singgah di kepala Takao, tidak, dia sudah belajar dari pengalamannya.

Takao memutuskan untuk mencomot udang goreng Midorima, yang berhadiah tatapan mematikan. "Aku mendukung dia."

"Kau sepertinya tidak masalah jika aku menjadi _gay_."

"Tentu saja, itu masalahmu, bukan masalahku." Takao mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, terkekeh pada wajah masam Midorima. "Lagi pula, dia sudah lama menyukaimu."

Midorima menyipitkan mata di balik lensanya, Takao sepertinya mengenal lebih intim Kise Ryouta dibandingkan sekedar 'pernah makan siang bersama'. Entah mengapa, ini membuat Midorima sedikit kesal. "Berapa lama?" tanyanya.

"Sejak aku menyadarinya? Tiga bulan. Perkiraanku? Hampir setengah tahun—sejak dia mulai mengadakan kencan kelompok, omong-omong aku mengenalnya dari acara semacam itu, jadi berhenti cemburu. Yang sesungguhnya? Hanya Kise dan Tuhan yang tahu." Takao menghabiskan rotinya. Menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan melamun palsu, mencoba bertingkah dramatis seperti aktor di drama remaja sekolah yang sedang populer. "Mungkin aku harus mempertimbangkan untuk memanggilnya, Ryou-chan... atau lebih baik lagi; Kakak Ipar."

"Kau sudah gila."

"Jangan mengatakannya padaku. Katakan pada dirimu sendiri di masa depan."

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila."

"Bahkan ramalanmu pun, tidak bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi di depan sana, Shin-chan."

.

...TBC...

.

**A/N:**

Hai, Hime Hoshina di sini.

Jujur, aku berniat menulis cerita ini tanpa plot pasti. Hanya gambaran-gambaran kasar untuk _chapter-chapter_ berikutnya. Karakterisasi itu sulit, memasukkan karakter Kise yang meledak-ledak namun di sisi lain juga sinis dan Midorima yang tidak bisa jujur namun sebenarnya sangat peduli cukup sulit. Aku akan berusaha lagi untuk ke depannya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Salam,

Hime Hoshina.

_Wonosobo, 21 Mei 2019_

.

.

.

**Side Story (Akakuro)**

Kuroko Tetsuya resmi memiliki nama panggilan '_Kurokocchi_'.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, cukup banyak pandangan mata jatuh ke arahnya—kebanyakan dari para gadis yang memandang curiga.

"Kurokocchi, kau sudah bergabung dengan dewan siswa sejak kelas satu, bukan?" Kise, yang mengambil alih tempat duduk Kagami, berceloteh. "Artinya kau sudah mengenal dekat Midorimacchi sejak saat itu, bukan?"

"Kami tidak dekat." Kuroko menutup buku _shogi_-nya. Dia tidak paham. Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah paham isi buku tersebut. "Kise-kun tidak bisa menggali informasi apapun dariku."

"Eeeeeh? Tapi Dewan Siswa melakukan banyak kegiatan bersama. Kalian pergi berkemah di musim panas, mempersiapkan festival sekolah dan pekan olahraga, bahkan belajar bersama."

"Aku tidak pandai menghadapi Midorima-kun. Dia lebih sering bersama Akashi-kun."

"Apa kau cemburu?"

Kuroko hanya menatap Kise yang sedang tersenyum dengan matanya yang besar. "Apakah semudah itu membacaku?"

"Bukankah mereka bilang orang yang sedang jatuh cinta akan bisa mengenali sesamanya?" Kise melembutkan senyumnya, menghela napas panjang. "Terutama mereka yang bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Kuroko menatapnya sejenak, menilai, kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Tetap saja, aku tidak tahu banyak hal tentang Midorima-kun."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Kise merengut, namun tidak pergi dari kursi Kagami. "Omong-omong, ibuku mengikuti kelas minum teh seminggu sekali di akhir pekan. Dia bercerita jika ada anak laki-laki dari sekolah kita yang mengikuti kelas itu juga. Aku yakin ibuku memanggilnya '_Seicchi_' dan berkata jika rambutnya merah."

Kuroko menegang di bangkunya.

"Ibuku suka mengambil gambar untuk kenang-kenangan, sebulan lalu mereka mengadakan acara minum teh dengan pakaian tradisional. Aku yakin melihat beberapa foto '_Seicchi_' di sana."

Kuroko mendongakkan kepala, menatap serius, "Kimono?" tanyanya.

"Kimono hitam. Lengkap dengan _haori_."

"Tanyakan segalanya padaku tentang apa yang ingin kau tahu tentang Midorima-kun, Kise-kun. Aku bisa menjawabnya."

Tim baru telah terbentuk.

.

... TBC (?) ...

.


End file.
